Notebooks
by Pharies
Summary: Hermione has two notebooks and she is their notebook too. Will they help her when she needs them the most? Will she be saved? Hermione, Harry and Ron. M to be save. I want contructive criticism. I have left my fandom, so this is my first HP fic. Enjoy.


This story was inspired by a poem that my one friend wrote. Also, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. 'M' just to be safe. I hope I did well with it.

Hermione has always been outside of everything. She likes her books too much to care. She has the friends she really needs. Harry and Ron have always been there.

She looks at them as her notebooks, the ones that are there when everyone has turned away. She will always love her notebooks because they are Ron and Harry.

She wrote a poem that describes her notebooks very well. Her journal knows this poem for it is written within its pages. Ron and Harry have a copy, too, just so they know she needs them in times of need. It fairly short, but it's gets to the point.

"You are my notebooks  
Where I can hide away me  
The secret place I can go  
In times I'm not happy

You are my pages  
Filled with ink that helps me live  
A place I tell my secrets  
The ones they can't forgive

You are my notebooks  
But are your pages strong enough  
Slowly I'm breaking down  
This long road has been rough

Is your outside sturdy too  
In case my tears may fall down  
My future is not looking good  
I'm the girl with the frown

You are my notebooks  
All have turned their backs on me  
Right now you guys are all I have  
Just us three lonely"

She had written a note for them as well, for she we not feeling well. This note was her suicide letter. All of this writing was written in a hurried scrawl, almost unable to be read.

"Although you guys are my notebooks,  
I need something more  
My life here is not a good one  
My books and you are all I have to live for

Maybe I am being selfish  
Maybe I don't need more at all  
Maybe I just need to make the best of what I have  
All I know is you need to break down my wall

You guys will miss me I am sure.  
It is six 'o'clock at night  
I write this so that you can save me  
I don't want you to fight

This is my choice  
If you are not here in time to save me  
Please do not cry  
for I will be with you forever

No one is here  
It is dinner time  
I am alone in my dorm  
Please come sometime

I hope you will save me  
I will stay here for a little while  
I don't want to truly die  
But I still hold the nail file

The knife I need is where  
I am not sure  
I will transfigure this file for what I need there  
It may take some time

I hope you are in time  
I need you guys to show me  
I am important  
I am needed

I want you to show me  
I am what you really want in your lives  
I feel unloved sometimes by my notebooks  
It hurts my like a thousand knives

Please come save before it's too late  
I want you to show me that I need to live"

When Harry and Ron got her note, they knew they needed to hurry. They grabbed Ginny, for they may be the notebooks Hermione needed to see, but they were boys and could not go up the stairs to her dorm. She needed them, but they could not help. They sent Ginny up the stairs first, then tried to climb. They needed to see her. They wanted to help so much, but could not. They slid back down.

Harry had an idea. He went and got his broom. He and Ron would fly up to her room. That worked, and they were happy. They could save their best friend, Hermione. They got to the room and saw her on the floor. There was some blood, but not a lot. She had not cut down deep enough. She would be ok. They had gotten there is time to save her.

Ginny, Harry, and Ron helped Hermione to the infirmary. She got bandaged up, and had something to eat. She would get back on her feet. She would be fine, and Ron and Harry where thankful of that. She would be happier now, knowing that they truly cared.

They wrote her something to make her feel even better: a response to her poem and a letter.

To Hermione, From Ron and Harry:

'A poem in response to your's' was written at the top of the page.

"You can be our notebook  
Where we can hide away us  
The secret place we go  
In times we are in a fuss

You can be our pages  
Filled with ink that helps us live  
A place we tell our secrets  
The ones they can't forgive

You can be our notebook  
Your pages are strong enough  
Slowly we are breaking down  
This long road has been rough

Your outside is now sturdy  
Because our tears have fallen down  
Our future is not looking good  
We are the boys who frown

You are our notebook  
All have turned their backs on us  
Right now we are all each other's got  
Just us three in loneliness"

'A letter' was written after the poem.

"We cried when we found out  
You didn't want to live  
It made us very sad to know  
Our notebook would not be able to give

We all have each other  
We are each other's notebooks  
It is the way that we must live our lives  
We need both of the notebooks we have

Please don't try to leave again

We love you, our notebook  
Now you know it's true  
You will never try to leave us again  
Knowing the pain we will go through"

Hermione got tired of writing to them, so instead she wrote one copy to read to her notebooks. She hopes that they liked it a lot.

'A poem in response to your's' was written at the top of the page in her neat handwriting.

"Yes, I can be your notebook  
Where you can hide away you  
The secret place you go  
In times you need to

I can be your pages  
Filled with ink that helps you live  
A place you tell your secrets  
The ones they can't forgive

I can be your notebook  
My pages are strong enough  
Slowly you are breaking down  
This long road has been rough

My outside is now sturdy  
Because your tears have fallen down  
Our future is not looking good  
We are the ones who frown

I can be your notebook  
All have turned their backs on you  
Right now we are all each other's got  
Just us three in loneliness"

'A letter in response to your's'

"Yes I am your notebook  
I will not try to leave again  
I do not wish for you to have a sad look  
You must be happy that you came to me

I am your notebook  
Of that I am very proud  
I was lost  
But now, thanks to you, I am found

I plan to stay found  
I never want to be lost again  
For without me  
You are not able to fend

The next time I must go  
I will put up a fight  
I will not go willingly, so  
Dry your tears and do not let go

I love my notebooks too  
Of that we are all proud  
Be glad that I am here with you  
And I never want to leave again"

She read the poem to them straight through. She said that she had something else to say to them as well. She read her letter, and they all cried. Once the tears had stopped falling, Ron said "We are all each other has."

Harry responded "Not completely true, we are each other's notebooks."

"It is the way we must live," Hermione said sadly.

They promised each other that they would be each other's notebooks, for then on and always.

OK, so that is the end of it. Here's the poem that inspired this story.

"Could you be my notebook  
Where I can hide away me  
The secret place I go  
In times I'm not happy

You could be my pages  
Filled with ink that helps me live  
A place I tell my secrets  
The ones they can't forgive

Could you be my notebook  
Are your pages strong enough  
Slowly I am breaking down  
This long road has been rough

Is your outside sturdy  
In case my tears my fall down  
My future is not looking good  
I am the girl with the frown

Could you be my notebook  
All have turned their backs on me  
Right now you're all I have got  
Just me and you lonely"

I rewrote the poem a little to make it fit more with the story. Everything I wrote in the story was me. It was just inspired by my friend's poem. I really hope you liked it.

Tori


End file.
